


Damn Stubborn

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Series: My Huckleberry (Collection of Jesse McCree/reader) [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Also Gabe being a dad, Ana also calms you down and is cute, Gen, Nothing sexual though - Freeform, One Shot, Salty, Wow, You said something mean, a dad with fighting kids, but also fluffy, but don't worry, just cute, more like really close friends, you make up, young jesse mccree is what I live for, your mom is also dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: One shot of you and Jesse Arguing, then making up after a talk.





	

You sighed heavily and tossed your bag in the corner of your hotel room. Jesse followed suit, bumping you with his shoulder. He carelessly threw his stuff down on top of yours.

“Hey! Asshole there's breakables in there.” You snapped, snatching your bag from under his and making sure everything inside was okay. 

“Not my problem.” He flopped down on the bed in the middle of the room. You scowled at him, picking up his bag and chucked it at him. He made an ‘oof’ sound as it landed on his stomach.

“It's about to be your damn problem.” You growled. He sat up, brown eyes furious.

“Oh, you bet it's my damn problem now.” He stood up and stomped over to you. You held your ground even though he was a good head taller than you.

“Go on cowboy,” You threatened. He clenched his jaw and backed off, retrieving his bag and going through it. you grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. “I'm taking a shower.”

“Oh, there is a God, I had ta smell you all the way here.” He snickered. 

“You Son-of-a-bitch.” You stomped up to him and gave him a shove. He turned to you and grabbed both of your wrists. You used the heel of your foot to knock him in the knee. He fell, but yanked you with him. You tried to get on top, but on the way down your head knocked into the nightstand. You were over him, groaning and holding your forehead.

You gasped loudly when McCree got his balance and shoved you on your back. He got on top of you, pinning your wrists down.

“You need to learn to respect me.”

“Sorry,” You huffed, struggling to get free. “Forgot to respect my elders.” 

“Why you-” Jesse stopped short when a hand slapped him roughly in the back of the head. He looked up startled, scrambling to get off you. Before he could a hand grabbed his ear, dragging him off you. You began laughing, until the same hand grabbed your ear, dragging you up to your feet. 

Commander Reyes was holding either of you by your ears, he gave you a hard slap on the back of the head, like he did Jesse.

“If you two act like children, I will treat you like so.” He growled, thoroughly pissed off. “Straighten’ up we’re on a mission.” He roughly released you both and left the room to go to his. You went to the bathroom to shower. 

 

…….

You exited the bathroom, fresh and clean. Jesse had set up a laptop and other equipment you weren't worried about. He was lounging on the bed.

“What're you doing?” You asked. He glanced over at you.

“‘boutta go to bed.” He answered.

“Not in my bed you're not.” You scoffed. Jesse laughed and sat up.

“Your bed?”

“Yes.”

“Like hell it's your bed.”

“Well then won't you kindly point out another bed for me?”

“Sleep on the damn floor for all I care.”

“I'm not a dog Jesse. I'm not sleeping on the floor, now get up.”

“Commander Reyes said I get the bed.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because he likes me better.”

“Sure, more like for once in my life I want a dad.” Your mouth snapped shut as soon as the words left your mouth. Jesse clenched his jaw and looked away. He shoved himself off the bed and grabbed his jacket.

“Jesse,” You called as he brushed passed you. You grabbed his wrist, but he yanked away.

“Take the fuckin’ bed, I don't care.” His voice was stone cold. You felt your heart drop. Why? All he ever was, was rude to you. Yet, your stomach twisted and made you grab   
your jacket and run off after him. As you threw the door open you ran smack dab into Commander Amari.

“S-sorry Commander.” You said, quickly going to attention. She placed a hand on your shoulder to ease you.

“Not to worry, Agent.” She said offering a smile.

“Did you see where Jesse went?” You asked. She nodded and pointed to the direction of a bar. Shit. The first time you'd seen Jesse this pissed he nearly drank himself into a coma.

“In there, why? What happened?”

“We just got in a little….quarrel.” You said quickly, hoping she'd let you go so you could apologize to Jesse.

“Oh, he likes you, you know.” You froze. Amari wasn't wrong about most things, but this. This was crazy.

“I doubt it. And if he ever did I'm pretty sure he just lost all interest.” She chuckled and shook her head, side stepping to let you go.

“Think before you speak in there!” She called after you. 

You pushed open the door. Only about 15 patrons were in the bar. You spotted a ridiculous cowboy hat at the bar and Jesse downing a shot. Your hands became sweaty, suddenly nervous. You walked slowly up to the bar and sat next to him wordlessly. You ordered a whiskey, but said nothing more. 

After the bartender had gotten your drink and left the two of you alone you opened your mouth.

“I-”

“If the words, ‘I'm’ or ‘Sorry’ leave your mouth I'm gonna knock you out.” He pushed off the bar and left. You downed your shot and followed. 

“Jesse-”

“Don't.”

“Well what is it you want me to say?”

“Not ‘I'm sorry’. That shit doesn't fly with me (Y/n), don't mean nothin’ but dirt.”

“I'm wasn't even… I was gonna say I get it. I know how it feels to lose someone you love.” McCree let out a huff and looked at you from under the brim of his hat.

“My mom and I were really close. She helped me get through everything in my life, she was my lifeline. One day we were taking a walk to the store when, someone just decided   
they didn't want her to be alive anymore. He shot her right in front of me, then threatened to kill me if I told.” You rubbed your hands together nervously, blinking furiously. There was no way you were gonna cry in front of him.

“So, I know I crossed a line that I shouldn't have. And if it's worth dirt, it's worth something, so, I'm sorry.” Jesse took a deep breath and turned, beginning to walk away. You jogged up next to him.

“Are we okay?” You asked hopeful.

“Yeah.” He grumbled.

“Good, because I'm still not sleeping on the floor.” You said, making him chuckle.

“That's one thing I can proudly say I admire about you.”

“What?” You felt your chest flutter at his words.

“You're damn stubborn.”


End file.
